Jazz Adams
---- Jazz Adams (ジャズス•アダムス, Jazusu Adamusu) is a former MCAA fighter who was discharged after it was discovered that she used addictive steroids to supplement her performance. After being kicked out of the league, she spent time in a treatment center in Fiore yet failed to recover from her addiction. The drugs wrecked havoc on her system, her body growing weak and she felt a craving each time she tried to use her magic. Jazz chose to travel back to where she was adopted from, the mountain border of Joya and Desierto and met her birth family and her original culture, the Horra Tribe, a nomadic mountain-faring group who often ride out the spring melt in the foothill villages where Jazz was accidentally abandoned as a child and quickly adopted by Fioren tourists. When she returned to her culture for a brief span of time, she learned more about her history and how she carried the blood of ancient warriors. Her family helped her grow, releasing her from the pain of addiction and teaching her the finer points of her magics as well as how to use her own energy to strengthen her body. Due to her undying tenacity, she earned the nickname Grit (度胸, Dokyou). She soon realized that she missed the ring and the rush of competition, eventually finding her way back to Fiore where she spent time collecting money in the underground fighting scene, run by the gangs of Crocus. After she had acquired a fair sum of money, Jazz invested in her own gym and began to train mages to strengthen their mind, body, and magic. Eventually Jazz's Gym became affiliated with the Magical Combat Arts Association and she is registered as an official trainer, with over two-thirds of her students becoming successful and well-paid tournament fighters across Ishgar in various MCAA brackets. Appearance Jazz exerts a vibrant energy, a broad smile generally adorning her face while her open posture and choice of attire generally denote her as an approachable person. Though, due to the prominent muscle, scars, and scrapes of her exposed skin, it is known that she is a fighter, and is not afraid to take anyone out. Her hair is cropped to chin length, parted slightly to her right and impeccably straight, even when subjected to humidity. It is a dark shade of mocha brown and is soft and silken to the touch. Much to her own annoyance, it is too short to pull back in a ponytail or bun, so she settles for clipping back her bangs with small bobby pins when she expects a fight. Her eyes are a stunning shade of caribbean aqua blue. They are thin and slanted, with thick brown lashes and slightly blood-blossomed sclera due to her past in substance abuse. Jazz often finds that she finds suitors in most environments, most likely due to how striking they are against the muted shades of her hair and skin. She has features carved of harsh angles, with a sloping upturned nose, arched eyebrows, prominent cheekbones, and a sharp jawline and chin. Her skin is the color of rich copper, hinting at her Joyan heritage and background. For the most part, it is soft, though she has thick callouses on her hands and feet. The only prominent scar she possesses is on her lip, a puckered raised line that she claims was dealt to her by a particularly sharp ring, however, most perceive it as a joke. Jazz has straight, open posture and is not incredibly tall, reaching an average height of 5'6, with prominent muscle across her entire body, particularly in her thighs, biceps, triceps and abdomen, denoting her status as a strong-willed warrior as well as the training she has undergone. Her body is not without feminine curves, as she possessed a medium bust and wide hips, however, these are not facets of her appearance she is found flaunting. Jazz is generally seen wearing attire reminiscent of her culture, particularly after returning to her family. Most often she is seen wearing a green tank top with a lighter stripe through the middle, spanning her waist as a hem as well. Two small bands of a material similar to hardened clay adorn her upper arms, ensuring that she has at least a small amount of earth on her at all times, presumably as a sentimental marker of her newfound connection to the earth. Above her hips is a forest sash, tied in an asymmetrical knot on her left side. Her pants are baggy, colored an emerald shade that fall to mid-calf, scrunched into place at the base. She also wears soft comfortable flats, a similar shade to her sash that fit perfectly on her feet, even in the midst of combat. She can also be seen in more athletic dress, wearing a pair of tight green shorts and a matching cropped top. With both of these outfits, Jazz opts to wear wrapped bandages around her hands in forearms, made of a particularly expensive material with magical properties. Occasionally she is seen wearing modern clothing such as sweatpants, athletic shorts, sweatshirts, tee shirts, tank and crop tops, usually fitting a gray, green and brown color scheme. Personality & Traits Jazz is typically summed up by her upbeat attitude and the broad smile she wears. She likes to think of herself as a realistic optimist, trying to find the joy in what life is, as opposed to what she wants. She is generally perceived as quite an open, approachable person, willing to share stories of her past and listen. to what people have to say. Jazz is not shy about criticism and is capable of taking it as well as giving it in such a manner that is truthful but also not detrimental to those who receive it. Unlike most, it seems Jazz is quite genuine and truly cares about people. She is incredibly empathetic and finds connection with the majority of the people she makes. It is this sense of almost mother-like carrying that has lead her to help people who have struggled in similar situations to hers, like Aaron Incendi, despite his vicious protests. One thing that can be said is that Jazz has a quite addictive personality, evident of her past usage of substances. She tends to find herself getting very hooked on certain activities, particularly the enjoyment she feels when fighting and training students. After spending three years living in the mountains, it seems that she has a love for nature, and when not working, is often hiking or camping in the mountains outside of Crocus, occasionally dragging some of her students along for extra or special training expeditions. Due to her addictive tendencies, she attempts to maintain healthy activities, rarely drinks and refuses to take drugs, even medicinal ones when she is ill, believing that it would be too easy for her to fall back into her old habits. Despite her positive traits, jazz seems to have a tendency to barricade her own emotions, forgoing how she really feels in favor of happiness which leads her to have some emotional blockage, in which case she can usually be overwhelmed. Most of all she is often ashamed of herself and the choices she made to get stronger. :More Coming Soon... Relationships - Joyan Mountains= - Allies= }} History A Fighter's Plight Jazz's story starts in a small village at the base of the mountains that border Joya and Desierto. During the spring, the season of snow melts, Jazz was born to members of the Horra Tribe who ended up abandoning her in the decrepit town they had sunk refuge in, seeing as a baby would not be capable of surviving the change in altitude at an age so young. Jazz found herself adopted by a kind Fioren couple and was raised for the most part not knowing of her own heritage. She learned when she was a teenager, as doctor's discovered a strange factor of her DNA that was uncommon in residents of Fiore. The truth came and as hard as it was, Jazz didn't resent either of her sets of parents. In her mid-teenage years, Jazz also began to fight in the MCAA, inspired by combatants such as Silver Kasumi, seeing it as a good outlet for her. She began to realize, despite her knack for hand-to-hand combat that magic was incredibly difficult, and she could barely keep pace in placement matches, not to mention actually ranking in any sort of competition. It was then that she resorted to secretly doping with a brand of steroids developed to increase both her physical and magical capabilities. However, it may have increased her career it also came with side effects. Jazz began to crave the drug at all times and eventually her body was dependent on it, she ached without it and it stung to attempt to use magic without it. Eventually, her appearance started to change, her face became gaunt and her eyes became bloodshot. People started to take notice of this, and though she protested and tried to keep it hidden, her addiction came to light and at age 19, Jazz's career was an MCAA fighter was cut short. With no choice in the matter due to her poor financial status, Jazz was placed into a rehab center by her parents. She found that rehab, did not end up helping her, her craving never ceased and her physical condition grew more and more decrepit. One day, a man from Sorcerer Weekly came to interview her. At first, Jazz was outraged until she discovered that he was writing an article about why fighters chose to dope and how it affects them in the long run, instead of an article to slander her name even further. Later in treatment, she was reading that issue of Sorcerer Weekly when she came across another article on the snowmelts that plague the Joyan mountains each spring and remembered that that area was where she was from. Then it struck her, that perhaps what she was supposed to do was to find her way home. Jazz checked herself out of rehab that night and began her journey. Rocky Recovery Return to Crocus Abilities Ways of Combat Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Physical Capabilities : As a member of the Horra Tribe, a culture and group of humans descended from the ancient Plainswalker bloodlines, Jazz's body has mutated in a way different than that of normal humans, transforming her body to give her enhanced physical and mental attributes to match that of her natural physique and training. Such ramifications include a refined sensory system, enhanced strength, speed, tougher flesh and bones, reflexes and slightly enhanced regenerative healing. Combined with the vigorous training and residual effect of the steroids she took in her late teens, Jazz has physical ramifications far beyond that of a normal human. Due to how diluted the Plainswalker blood of the Horra Tribe is, they lack the increased lifespan, decelerated aging and phenomenal healing of pureblooded Plainswalkers. *'Refined Senses': *'Incredible Strength': *'Superior Speed': *'High Agility:' *'Enhanced Reflexes:' *'Incredible Durability:' *'Boundless Stamina:' *'Combat Preflex and Instincts:' Assorted Abilities Average Intellect: Incredible Aim: Indominatable Will: Powers Supernatural Capabilities Abundant Aura Reserve: *'Aura' (霊気, Reiki)... Exceptionally Low Magical Aptitude: Unlike most wizards, who find themselves capable of learning magics fairly easy, Jazz has only shown the ability for Earth and Sound Magic, two magics which are generally carried through the bloodline of her family, the Horra Tribe. Despite her best efforts in attempting to learn other magics, even something as simple as a basic Telepathy spell, Jazz has been fruitless. In addition, it was incredibly difficult for her to use her gifts in Earth and Sound Magic for the longest time, which was one of the reasons she resorted to doping in order to boost her magical and physical capabilities. During the years she spent in the Joyan/Desiertan Mountains, Jazz increased her capabilities with her magics by over tenfold, due to the help of her family. Her outlandish determination and patience with her magic has been one of the things that has allowed her to reach such an incredible level of skill, proving that her aptitude for magic was not a disability, it was just another challenge to overcome. Sound Magic Sound Magic (音響の魔法, Onkyō no Mahō)... Earth Magic Earth Magic (地の魔法, Ji no Mahō)... Equipment - Horra Tonic= Horra Mountain Herb Tonic: }} Extras - Concept and Creation= - Quotes By= - Quotes To= - Excerpts= - Statistics= }} Category:Characters Category:Character Category:QOS Character Category:QOS Female Category:Female Category:MCAA Category:Jazz's Gym Category:Trainer Category:Hand-to-Hand Combatant Category:Sound Magic User Category:Earth Magic User